The Love of a Pirate
by winterchild890
Summary: Taken on the eve of her wedding, Wendy has been the mother to the lost boys ever since she could remember. When Hook and the band from Storybrooke suddenly appear in Neverland, feelings are awakened in Wendy. Feelings she thought she let go of. This is the story of the forgotten love between the Captain of the Jolly Roger and his English beauty. Hook/Wendy
1. Poor Form

**Hello! **

**I am back but this time with a Hook/Wendy fic for Once Upon a Time. YAY! **

**For those of you who read my Narnia fic, I'm working on it and should upload it soon :D**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Hook's eyes widened as Wendy stepped out of the bushes, an arrow notched on a crude bow. Instinctively he wanted to reach out to her, but kept it in, not knowing how the rest would react to her. Nor what she had to say. Charming, Emma and Mary Margaret all raised their weapons. Wendy trained her eyes on them, not noticing Hook yet.

"Who the hell are you? I didn't know Pan had a girlfriend," Emma said in a dark voice.

"He doesn't. My name is-"

"Wendy," Hook stepped into Wendy's line of sight. Wendy paused, turning her bow and aiming at his face. Her eyes widened as she studied him. Her bow dropped from her hands, breaking as it hit the ground. Hook clicked his tongue.

"Come now, I thought I taught you better than that,"

"And I thought I told you to leave and never come back, Captain," Wendy picked up her broken bow, studying it. Hook laughed.

"No one ever calls me that anymore,"

"Wait wait, you're Wendy Darling? Peter Pan's Wendy?" Emma asked.

"I don't like to think I'm Pan's anything," Wendy trudged to some bushes and threw the bow in, covering them well.

"That's more like it," Hook smiled. Emma looked at him with raised eyebrows, before exchanging a glance with her parents.

"Are you two familiar?"

"No," Wendy snapped.

"You could say that," Hook said at the same time. Wendy glared at him. Emma put her hands up.

"Okay, we're wasting time here. Wendy, are you on Pan's side?"

Wendy hesitated, glancing at Hook.

"Felix told me the chosen one was here to take Henry away. That Henry belongs with us and you're just corrupting him,"

"That is not true-" Emma began to shout. Wendy put her hand up.

"I didn't say I believed him. You're his family, he should be with you,"

"So you'll help us," Mary Margaret said.

"I don't even know who you all are," Wendy began to walk past them. "Besides, I'd be putting my life in danger. Rule number one in Neverland: look after yourself,"

Hook put a hand on Wendy's arm, "You know that's poor form, sweetheart,"

Wendy jerked her arm away from him, "Don't touch me,"

"As to who we are..." David began. "I'm David... this is my wife Mary Margaret and our daughter Emma Swan."

"Daughter?" Wendy raised her eyebrows.

"It's a long story," Emma said. Wendy nodded just as a clap of thunder heard.

"Alright then," Wendy looked back at her broken bow, making sure it was well covered and motioned to the group to follow her. "Come, I know where some shelter is."

* * *

Wendy led them to a tangle of trees where she showed them a passage leading underneath. Through the passage was a large cave, not much different to the one Bae hid in all those years ago. Wendy had made herself a bed and there were dresses hanging from a piece of string hung on the roof. Hook recognized them as the dresses he'd given her. Wendy took a deep breath and turned to face them.

"If Pan found out..."

"Wendy, he probably already knows..." Hook said, making himself comfortable on a rock. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"You're right,"

Wendy pulled the dresses down and threw them in a corner next to the bed. She motioned everyone to sit. Hook remained standing, leaning against a wall and surveying Wendy. She looked taller than he remembered, held herself higher. There was a hardness in her face, the soft look in her eyes had almost completely vanished. Yet, she was still as beautiful and delicate as he remembered. At this moment, she was staring at the group with baited breath, as though expecting an attack. But they just stared back at her, probably wondering when the lost boys would show up.

"Can we... can you tell us exactly what your connection to Pan is? So we know your stance in this?" Emma leaned forward, nothing but patience in her eyes. Hook smiled. He liked that about her.

"I've been here for... longer than I can remember," Wendy said, running a hand through her long hair as she did. "I'm the mother to the lost boys."

"Mother?" Mary Margaret asked, glancing at David.

"When Pan first brought me here, he told me the shadow grabbed me by mistake, that girls don't belong. I was only young. I didn't understand,"

"How did you end up back here then?"

Wendy glanced at Hook, who tried to smile encouragingly, but couldn't get past the sadness in her eyes.

"I was eighteen, about to be married. The shadow came for me, the night before my wedding. I thought it wanted my brothers, so I begged for them. But the shadow simply laughed and took me instead. When I arrived Pan said he was in need for a "mother" for the lost boys, and knew I would be perfect for the role. I've been here ever since," Wendy finished, sitting on her bed and staring at her hands.

"How long ago was that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm not really sure anymore," Wendy shrugged. She stood. "You can stay here as long as you want, I don't think you'll be getting off this island any time soon."

Emma shot out of her seat, "If you can help us... if you know anything, you have to tell-"

"No! I don't have to tell or do anything. I have been trapped here for longer than you have been alive! I do not owe any of you," Wendy shot Hook a look. "Anything."

* * *

_Hook leaned forward and kissed Wendy on the mouth._

_"He'll probably kill you, you know," Wendy said laying her head on Hook's shoulder._

_"He will never know you're here. I've got you and I'm not letting you go," Hook tilted Wendy's face to his and kissed her again. "I promise."_

_"You sure do fall in love quickly,"_

_Hook laughed, "No, you were special. You remind me of someone,"_

_"Mila?"_

_Hook narrowed his eyes at her, "How do you know about Mila?"_

_"I overheard you talking to one of the crew. A lost love, how romantic," Wendy sat up and ran her fingers through Hook's hair._

_"Yes well... you're a lot like her. But... different. I don't know. There are times where I barely remember her then times when I remember her clear as day,"_

_Wendy smiled, "I've never been in love before. This might just be infatuation,"_

_"Well if it is, so be it," Hook pulled Wendy down to lay with him. "Stay with me tonight."_

_Wendy sighed, "We shouldn't,"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm supposed to be getting married,"_

_"You don't want to go back home now, do you?"_

_Wendy turned to survey Hook, "No, but I don't want to be used for Pan's plan either,"_

_"I'll take you away from here," Hook promised._

_"You can't leave,"_

_Hook took Wendy's face in his hands "I promise. One day I'll show you magic that won't hurt you,"_

* * *

Wendy shook her head, the memory fading just as quickly as it had come. She looked away from Hook. She'd been right all those years ago. It had been infatuation for the man she'd thought he was. She'd never loved him. And she expected she never would love anyone. She sat heavily on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She could help them though. She could redeem herself. She'd used her body to stay alive and allowed Pan to get away with so much. She could earn her freedom. She looked back up at the trio. She could see it now, the family resemblance. This made her ache for her own family. Sure, they had been old fashioned and boring, but it was home. It was what she knew. And she'd never have it again.

"You can stay here in safety. You may as well plan your next move where you can't be detected," Wendy stood and looked at them all, her head held high.

"You'll help us?" said Emma uncertainly.

"I can try and bring you food and information. And if I'm careful I can get a message to Henry. But that's all I can offer,"

Emma leapt up to embrace Wendy who instinctively backed away. Emma stopped, recognizing someone who didn't like contact.

"That's more than enough,"

"Thank you so much," Mary Margaret smiled widely, glancing at her husband. Wendy nodded to them and then began to edge to the door.

"I have to get back otherwise I will raise suspicion,"

Emma nodded, "Of course. Thank you,"

Wendy left, Hook following her out into the rain. As they got out of the cave, he put a hand on her shoulder.

She whipped around faced him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh now, sweetheart, I didn't mean to cause you distress," Hook tried to put his hand on Wendy's cheek as he used to, but she brushed him off.

"What are you doing here? Come back to claim me, have you?"

Hook sighed, "I'm here helping Emma and her family. Henry is her son,"

"I know that,"

Hook stared into Wendy's eyes for a moment, getting lost in the blue, just like the sea he loved so much.

"You left me," Wendy suddenly whispered, he eyes on Hook's. Hook's heart stopped.

"I didn't mean to. I would have jumped ship if I knew you weren't there,"

Wendy took in a sharp breath and blinked away her tears, turning her head away from him.

"I have to get back,"

"To him?"

Wendy stopped, "Yes,"

"Why?"

There was a short pause while Wendy wondered the same thing she'd been wondering all these years. Why?

"He protects me from Pan,"

Hook sighed and let Wendy go, something he knew he would regret doing, but that he must.

* * *

Felix was waiting for her back at Pan's camp. He smiled as she dropped the bundle of vegetables from her arms and looked up at him.

"I was beginning to worry,"

Wendy held her hand out for his knife, sat on a log a started to peel potatoes, "I had to wait out the storm. It was pretty bad,"

He sat next to her, putting a hand on the back of her neck, something he knew she loved. Wendy closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

She sensed Pan before she saw him. Wendy opened her eyes and surveyed the young boy in front of her. Pan smiled, the smile he used when he knew something everyone else didn't.

"Felix, give the lady and I a moment,"

Felix nodded and stood, ever the obedient servant and left the two alone. Pan sat next to Wendy.

"Soup for dinner?" he asked.

"Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, you know I appreciate your cooking," Pan gave Wendy his most winning smile, but she continued to frown at him.

"What do you want?"

Pan looked at Felix, who was showing one of the lost boys how to sharpen his knife.

"Felix is fond of you,"

"And I am fond of him,"

"More fond than you were of Hook?"

Wendy looked at Peter in alarm, "I..."

"Wendy, you make the mistake of thinking I don't know everything. Now, I don't know where you're hiding your band of do gooders, but I know you saw them. How do you think Felix would react if he knew you still loved your dear Captain Hook?"

"Love? You love has anything to do with this situation?" Wendy spat. Peter smiled and took the knife from Wendy's hand. He turned it over in his hands.

"Does the knife make you feel power?"

"The knife provides your dinner,"

"Would you use it against me?"

Wendy glanced at Peter with her clear blue eyes.

"You're just a boy,"

Peter smiled, "Yes I am,"

He stood handing the knife back to her, "But I'm the most powerful boy on this island. You shouldn't forget that,"

Wendy stared as Pan strode away, his shoulder high as he always was when he surveyed his camp. Felix sat next to her again.

"What was that about?"

Wendy sighed, her eyes still on Pan, "He was just wondering how I went in the storm,"

Felix smiled, "You know he values you as a lost boy. You're one of us,"

Wendy smiled, taking her eyes off Pan, "Of course,"


	2. Her Forgotten Memories

**My loves!**

**I apologize for the wait, but here is the next chapter. Get ready for some flashbacks!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"I really don't know what can be achieved by trying to stab your opponent in the face. Can't you just talk?" Wendy said, frowning at Hook for the hundredth time that afternoon. She'd snuck away on the pretence of searching for berries and had spent the afternoon taking fighting lessons from Hook. _

_"Firstly my dear, don't ever aim for your opponents face. That is poor form," Hook smiled, straightening Wendy's sword arm. "And secondly, your opponent isn't going to want to talk when he's trying to stab _you_ in the face," _

_"I thought _that_ was poor form," _

_"Yes but chances are, your enemy won't think about form," _

_"So why do I have to?" _

_Hook laughed, "Because we are the smarter ones. We don't just go into a fight with all rage and no skill,"_

"_If I had my choice, I wouldn't go into a fight at all,"_

_Hook smiled and took Wendy's sword from her hand, placing it back on the rack, "And that is why you're a better person than all of us," _

_Wendy chuckled softly as she made her way to lean over the railing of the ship. The wind began to pick up, whipping her golden curls around. Hook came to stand behind her, a hand on her waist. _

"_I don't want you to go back,"_

"_We discussed this captain, I have to," _

_Hook turned Wendy to face him and took a breath to speak but Wendy put a hand to his mouth, "You can't leave. You've tried and it just backfired. Sooner or later, Pan will figure out where I've been going. We have to be sensible,"_

"_Being sensible was never my speciality,"_

_Wendy cupped Hook's face in her hands, "I'll come to stay one day, I promise. For now, I have to go back,"_

"_How will you stay with me?" Hook raised an eyebrow._

"_I have a few cards up my sleeve, captain," Wendy said. "Now, the sun is setting. I must get back from my search for berries or-"_

"_Yes, yes I know," Hook turned to Smee. "Bring her ashore, my mate!"_

* * *

Wendy jolted awake, covered in cold sweat. She sat up, a shaking hand on her chest, trying to still her beating heart. Next to her, Felix stirred mumbling her name in his sleep. Wendy froze, hoping he wouldn't wake, but he simply turned over and began snoring softly again. Wendy sighed and stood from their sleeping mat, stretching as she did. These dreams and flashes of the past had been bothering her on and off for the last couple of months. It unsettled her. She'd resigned herself to her life, she'd forgotten about Hook. But the memories kept coming to her, random and unexplained. Wendy stood, pulled her raggedy cloak over her shoulders, looking around for any sign of Pan lurking in the shadows. She couldn't see him, so she began walking in the direction of her cave. She didn't have any intention of going in, she didn't want to see Hook more than she had to. She just needed to be near something familiar, comforting. Wendy thought back to her first years in neverland. Life was scary, confusing. She had been tricked here, being told by Pan that Bae needed her, needed her to save him, only to arrive and find he wasn't even there. She had tried any way she could to escape, but everything had seemed hopeless and she accepted that she was in Neverland for good, acting as the mother to the new and scared lost boys, under the watchful eye of Felix, who had begun to fall for her. Wendy sighed, a sound that hung on the air. Felix really had fallen for her, hard. She was almost remorseful at how she had treated him. He was convenient. That fact that he had fallen for her had been at a great advantage to her. She had used him as a protection against Pan. As a way to gain inside information. And while she enjoyed the intimacy and the attention she gave him, the feelings were totally on his side. She felt nothing for him except for a vague fondness. Even their first kiss hadn't awakened any feelings in her.

* * *

"_Felix, I don't know why you insist on following me. What possible mischief could I get up to here?" Wendy sighed and threw down the stick she had been beating at the overgrown forest with. _

"_I'm protecting you," _

"_From what?" _

_Felix laughed, "Surely you've been here long enough to know that this island is not all that it seems," _

"_No, because I've been confined to the camp with a bunch of sulky teenage boys as my only company," Wendy turned and raised her eyebrows at Felix who smiled._

"_You have me?"_

"_Yes, when you're not running around torturing Pan's enemies,"_

_For five years now, Wendy had been the mother to the new lost boys in Neverland. She was accustomed to her life, she had accepted it. And yet, everyday it managed to make her sad and disgusted. Felix had shown her such kindness, that she couldn't help look for his face when she woke up and offer him a smile before she went to sleep at night. He tried to look after her, in a world which she knew nothing about and whose leader she despised. Felix was her constant. She neither loved, nor hated him, she simply relied upon his presence. _

"_Wendy, that's not fair-"_

"_Felix, I'm not in the mood to argue the complexities of Pan's morality right now, I'm just bored and need an adventure," _

"_You just said you weren't going to get up to mischief," Felix sighed, following Wendy as she turned away from him._

"_Adventure does not have to be mischievous," Wendy bent down and picked up another stick to beat the brush back. _

"_You're a mystery Wendy Darling, you know that?" Felix put a hand out and grasped Wendy's arm. She froze, looking down at his hand. _

"_Felix…" Wendy began but Felix simply shook his head, a small smile on his face. It was the most tender Wendy had ever seen him. _

"_You must know now I feel, Wendy," Felix pulled the stick from her hands and took her face in his. "I'll protect you," _

"_Felix…" Wendy couldn't find words. His blue eyes bore into hers, and she had to admit, she liked the warmth of having him near, feeling safe and protected by him. He had been watching her, looking out for her since she arrived, but he was so devoted to Pan, Wendy never spoke much to him. And yet, he was always there, staring. And no matter how much she railed and yelled and disobeyed Pan, somehow she escaped unscathed. Now she realized that must be thanks to the boy standing in front of her. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, feeling him move in, feeling his breath on her face. And yet, as their lips met and he kissed her with such passion, she felt nothing. And somehow, she knew it would always just be nothing._

* * *

Wendy took a deep breath. It had been so long. So long since she had first kissed Felix and thought, in her innocent and untouched state that that was what passion was about. She had forgotten the years. She simply went about her days being the mother to the children she would never have and at night laying with Felix in the forest, feeling the passion she should have gotten on her wedding night. Wendy stood from the log she had been sitting on and began to push forward, to where she didn't know. A twig snapped behind her and she froze, listening to the sounds of the night around her. She let out a breath.

"Captain, you don't have to stalk me. You're welcome to walk with me," Wendy said. Hook dropped down from the tree in front of her and smiled.

"How accommodating of you," Hook put out an arm but she simply walked past him.

"What do you want?"

"I was out scouting the island, seeing how many of Pan's little lost minions he has patrolling now," Hook fell into step with Wendy.

"Most of the scouts are around the camp. I don't think Pan needs to have scouts everywhere, now that he knows you're here and he has you playing the game,"

"Do you know what the game is?"

Wendy raised her eyes at Hook, "When have I ever known what the game is?"

Hook chuckled, "Right, as always,"

The wind began to pick up and Hook instinctively leaned into Wendy, to offer her his warmth. Wendy knew she should pull away, but just like the old times she was being pulled under his smell, enjoying the familiarity of his scent.

"Where were you going?"

"Anywhere,"

"Just like the old days then? You still wander off," Hook smiled fondly.

"Yes but now, Pan doesn't really care where I wander to, as long as I behave myself,"

"And do you, behave yourself," Hook asked with a twinkle in his eye. For the first time since they'd seen each other, Wendy offered him the spirited smile he knew.

"Sometimes,"

Hook mumbled, "That's my girl,"

Wendy went to reply but thought better and simply enjoyed his company. After all, that's what they were to each other. Wendy found in Hook someone who knew what loneliness was and someone who knew the want for a companion and in this moment, as they had been all those years ago, they were drawn to each other once again.

"Tell me about him,"

"Who?"

"The man you were going to marry?"

Wendy frowned, "Goodness Captain, that was years ago,"

"Yes but you never did tell me about him,"

"Well, what would you like to know?"

Hook paused for a moment, "Anything. Your life before Neverland intrigues me,"

"It's hard to remember life before Neverland, to be honest,"

"Wendy…"

Wend sighed, "Okay. His name was Andrew. Andrew Parks. He was 30 years old and a banker, like my father. We met at the annual bank Christmas Ball and father approved so we began courting and eventually he asked for my hand,"

"Did you love him?"

Wendy hesitated, "I… does it matter? He's long dead now, along with my family,"

Hook stopped, noticing tears in Wendy's eyes. He pulled her into him and for once, she did not struggle, simply allowed him to stroke her hair.

"I shouldn't have brought it up," Hook murmured softly. Wendy pulled away, wiping her tears as she did.

"Everyone on this island had a family once and we all miss them. Perhaps that is what makes us so sad," Wendy looked up at Hook, putting a hand on his cheek. "Even you have lost your family,"

"Yes but you forget, my heart is as cold as stone," Hook smiled.

"No it isn't," Wendy said softly. A twig snapped behind them and Hooke whipped around, his sword suddenly in his hand, pushing Wendy behind him. Hook narrowed his eyes and then smiled.

"Regina, there's not point lurking in the bushes,"

A moment passed before a woman with short hair stepped out of the bushes, a dagger in her hand.

"Conferring with the enemy, pirate?" Regina spat.

Hook laughed, "Wendy is no more our enemy than you are,"

Regina raised an eyebrow, before putting her dagger away and looking at Wendy.

"I thought the group was called the lost boys and not 'lost boys and a girl'," Regina said with a smarmy smile.

"I'm their mother," Wendy said, cautiously looking Regina up and down.

"Well that makes a whole bunch of sense," Wendy opened her mouth to explain but Regina put her hand up. "I don't need to know the ins and outs. As long as I know you won't stab me in my sleep-"

"I'm not allowed a dagger…" Wendy shrugged. Regina nodded.

"Good then. Now, how do you know our resident pirate?"

Wendy paused, the day of their meeting coming to her in an instant. Hook looked deep into her eyes, no doubt remembering it too. Regina smiled.

"Ahhh, that makes sense. I'll leave you two alone," Regina began to walk away but paused. "Just know, mother, if you betray us I'll have no hesitation in ripping your heart out,"

Regina stalked away into the bushes. Wendy looked up at Hook.

"Rip my heart out?"

"Our lovely but Evil Queen, in the flesh,"

"Ahh,"

There was a silence. Wendy chanced another glance at Hook who was staring at her with the look she knew so well. It was a look filled with everything they had been through and for a moment, her breath was taken away. Wendy shook her head slightly and began to back away from Hook.

"I should get back,"

Hook bowed, "Of course,"

Wendy turned away from Hook and closed her eyes, willing her feelings to go away, willing her heart to stop telling her what she needed. Willing the memories to just leave her alone.

* * *

_It was raining and Wendy was running. She had been out looking for food with one of the lost boys and had managed to give him the slip. The free feeling she had, it was wonderful. She ran and ran and ran, not knowing to where she was running. She laughed loudly, letting her voice travel through the air. Suddenly she met with a warm body who grabbed her upper arms. She screamed and beat him and he let her go, letting her stumble back. Wendy regained her footing and looked up at her attacking. A tall man, clad in leather with a hook for a hand smiled back at her._

"_A girl in Neverland, Pan is really reaching out isn't he?" the man smiled, his blue eyes piercing Wendy and making her feel like she wasn't clothed. Wendy instinctively wrapped her arms around herself._

"_Who are you?"_

_The man bowed, "Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger,"_

"_Captain? And what makes you a Captain? Were you commissioned into your role? By the Queen?" _

_The Captain laughed, "I doubt any queen would ordain me. Most know me as Captain Hook," _

_He held up his Hook._

"_So you're not Captain Killian Jones, you're Captain Hook,"_

"_Most commonly, yes," Hook laughed. "And your name?"_

"_Wendy Moira Angela Darling,"_

_Hook raised his eyebrows, "May I just call you Wendy?"_

_Wendy nodded. She looked up, the rain beginning to soften into a sparkling mist. _

"_I'm being chased,"_

"_I noticed that. Do you need help?"_

_Wendy looked at Hook doubtfully, "I didn't think Pirates were the helping type,"_

"_Well, we tend to have a weakness for beautiful women," _

_Wendy couldn't help but blush, feeling once again naked under Hook's heavy, piercing gaze. _

"_I didn't know Pan had a weakness for beautiful women, though?"_

"_He doesn't, he has a weakness for uprooting peoples lives,"_

_Hook smiled again and stepped aside, "Well Wendy, you had better continue your run. I wouldn't want you to be caught,"_

_Wendy sighed and began to walk away but turned back to Hook as she did, smiling her most alluring smile, "I hope I see you again… Captain,"_


End file.
